


never gonna say goodbye again

by Jellybean96



Series: A Future Fixed [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Reconciliation, Reunions, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Now that the Crisis is over, now that everything's settled down, there are a few very important things that Oliver and Felicity need to take care of.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: A Future Fixed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551670
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	never gonna say goodbye again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! New story for you in my little Future Fixed series. This one was fun to write and I really hope you guys like it. I am seriously hoping that we'll get some semblance of a happy ending for our favorite family. But if we can't, then at least we have fanfiction to turn to, right? Haha. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I think there’s something we need to consider doing now that everything’s over,” Felicity speaks up as she and Oliver lie together in bed at their apartment, her head resting on his shoulder as she lies as close to him as possible. Mia is sleeping soundly on her dad’s chest, one of Oliver’s hands resting on the baby’s back to keep her in place. His eyes are closed but he’s not asleep. She knows he’s reveling in this moment, this peaceful, comfort-filled moment.

“What’s that?” Oliver asks, shifting his head just enough to look at his wife.

“Getting in touch with William and telling him about Mia,” she tells him, one of her hands gently stroking over Mia’s head and then down her back. She intertwines her fingers with her husband’s, giving his hand a small squeeze. It’s only been a few days since the Crisis ended, since they saved the multi-verse, and she’s only left his side whenever it was absolutely necessary. 

“I know how much you love Thea,” she continues, shifting on the bed so she’s snuggled up closer to him, “and I’ve heard about how much she adored you growing up...and I want our kids to have that too, Oliver. I don’t want them to grow up not knowing each other. Even if Will doesn’t want to move back in with us because of everything that’s happened, I still want him to know about his sister.”

“I want that too,” Oliver admits quietly so he doesn’t disturb their sleeping daughter. Just like her mom, she hasn’t wanted to be away from Oliver since they were all reunited. “And I was actually thinking about trying to convince him to move back in with us. I know he said that he wanted to live with his grandparents, but after talking to the thirty-year-old version of him that didn’t grow up with either of us in his life, I think that if we pushed a little more, made him realize that we really do want him in our lives, then maybe he’d want to come home. What do you think?”

She tilts her head to smile up at him. “I think it’s an amazing idea and I’ll try to get a hold of his grandparents first thing in the morning.”

He smiles back. “Sounds like a plan.” He leans down to ghost his lips over hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She closes the small space between them, pressing her lips against his.

Settling back down in the bed, Felicity lets out a content sigh, still on cloud nine at the fact that she has her husband back. And that her daughter won’t grow up without a father. And that hopefully soon they’ll have their son back too, and their kids will get to grow up together. Everything is falling into place, everything is going to be just as it should be.

.

.

.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay with this?” Felicity asks her husband as they ride in their rental car toward William’s grandparents’ place. Oliver has one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the center console, his fingers laced together with Felicity’s.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t be,” Oliver replies, glancing at her quickly before focusing back on the road.

“He’s been an only child his entire life,” Felicity reminds her husband. “It’ll probably be weird for him to suddenly have a baby sister. And he left literally right as I found out about Mia. What if he thinks we were trying to replace him or something?”

“He’ll be fine, Felicity,” Oliver tries to reassure her. “It might take some getting used to for him, but he’s a good, smart kid. If he has a problem with it, there isn’t much we can do about it at this point. Mia’s already here and I don’t think either of us plans on giving her back anytime soon.”

Felicity smiles at the thought of their daughter, currently being babysat by John and Lyla so she and Oliver can focus on William. “Yeah, she has kind of grown on me in the last few months.”

“Me too. And she’ll grow on William too. So can you please relax a little? We’re about to see our son that we haven’t seen in nearly a year to tell him about his baby sister.”

She nods once. “Right.” She takes a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes as she does so. She can do this, there’s nothing to be nervous about. There’s no need for her to stress out about telling William that he’s a big brother. Except for the fact that he could completely hate them and think that they were trying to replace him. That’s the last thing she wants him to think. She wants him to know that they want him back in their lives, that they want him to grow up in their presence. That they want him to be a big brother to Mia.

“Felicity? Hun, we’re here.”

She looks up at her husband. “Hmm?”

“I said we’re here.”

“Oh. Right. Okay.” She takes another deep breath. “Okay, we’ve got this.”

“Yes, we do.”

They make their way out of the car and up to the house that sits across the street from where they parked. It’s a nice house; not huge, but big enough, apparently, for a growing boy. It seems like a nice neighborhood too, one that’s perfect for a teenager to grow up in.

She stays fairly quiet as they meet William’s grandparents at the front door, letting Oliver do all the talking. She may think of William as her son in every way that counts, but Oliver is his biological father and needs to take the lead on this. She’ll step in if it’s necessary, of course. But they both agreed that he should take point and start the conversation with William’s grandparents, to show them that he’s serious about all of this.

Thankfully, nothing goes too horribly wrong with the conversation and they’re inside the house, waiting in the living room for William. She grips tightly to Oliver’s hand, running her other hand up and down his arm as a way to keep herself calm and grounded.

“Dad? Felicity? What are you guys doing here?”

They both spin around to find William standing in the entryway to the living room, his brows furrowed tightly together as he watches them.

“We wanted to come and talk to you,” Felicity tells him, shifting a little on her feet, knowing that Oliver might have a bit more difficult time doing so. “We’ve already spoken to your grandparents about this over the phone, but we figured we would come and speak to you as well. In person.”

“Why now?” William asks, his face void of any emotion at the moment, though Felicity thinks she can see a hint of hurt in his eyes. “You haven’t called me since I left. Why now?”

“That is a very good question, kiddo. One that we definitely have an answer for.” Felicity glances up at her husband, biting her lip between her teeth in anticipation of what's coming next. They'd agreed that Oliver would be the one to tell William that they want him home, seeing as he is the boy's father.

“Dad? Felicity?”

“Sorry, bud,” Oliver says, smiling softly down at William. “Why uh...why don’t we all sit down so we can explain?” He waits for William to move to one of the couches before tugging Felicity along with him to the couch opposite their son. They settle themselves on the couch, one of Felicity’s hands resting on Oliver’s thigh, his hand on top of hers.

“So, why are you guys here?” William asks, glancing between the two of them.

Oliver takes a deep breath, straightening his back. “We want you to come back with us to Star City.”

William sighs, though Felicity can see the slight hesitation that’s present on his face. “Dad…”

Oliver shakes his head. “William, please. Just...just listen.” He shifts in his seat. “Felicity and I...we love you, buddy. And I know that you said last year that you wanted to live with your grandparents because you thought that it would make things easier for you. But you can't just run away when things get tough, it doesn’t solve anything. I know that better than anyone. Running away when things got tough was a specialty of mine. For a very long time.”

Felicity lets out a small laugh. “Oh, it certainly was.”

“I know that being in Star City isn't the safest place all the time,” Oliver continues after shooting Felicity a quick look, “but deep down I think you know that I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe. Whatever it takes. Just...hopefully no more life-threatening situations.”

“Yes, please,” Felicity cuts in. “I think we've all had enough of those.”

There’s a beat of silence between the three of them, nothing uncomfortable, thank goodness. Felicity shifts in her spot, moving a little closer to Oliver and leaning against him. She glances up at him, an unspoken message passing between their eyes. One of the benefits of having known each other for almost a decade, they’re able to communicate so well without speaking.

Oliver gives her a small, nearly imperceptible nod and she turns back to William. 

“There's uh, there’s something else we wanted to talk to you about,” she tells her stepson, her heart racing inside her chest.

“What is it?”

She takes a deep, steadying breath. “Well, right as you were leaving with your grandparents last year, I got a call from my doctor and she gave me some...shocking news.”

William's face pales and he sits forward more. “You're not dying, are you?”

She smiles softly at him and shakes her head. “No, Will, I'm not dying.”

“Okay, good. So what did your doctor say?”

“She told me…actually, give me one minute and I'll show you.”

Reaching her hand into her pocket, she pulls out her cell phone and unlocks it, immediately finding the album of photos of her daughter. She opens up one of the more recent photos and turns her phone around, leaning forward to hand the phone over to her stepson.

“Will, this is your baby sister Mia.”

Will takes the phone from her and stares down at the image, his lips parting the smallest bit and his eyes going wide. He looks up at her then. “I'm...I'm a...I'm a big brother?”

Felicity smiles and nods. “Yeah, kiddo, you are. Your dad and I left Star City last year to keep her safe from some pretty bad people who were still out there trying to hurt us. We didn’t want them using her to get to us, so we left. But those people are gone now, and we kind of saved the entire universe, so we came back.”

“How come you didn’t tell me earlier about her?” Will asks, glancing up at them briefly before focusing back on the phone and swiping through the images there.

“We thought that the fewer people who knew about her the better,” Oliver explains. “Only John and Laurel knew. But now everyone else knows too. We wanted to come and tell you in person as soon as possible because we wanted you to hear it from us first. This doesn’t change the way Felicity and I feel about you, though. We don’t want you to ever worry about that.”

“I’m not,” Will replies, lifting his head quickly. “I know you can love both of us the same. But how do you know you can keep her safe? You let me come live with my grandparents because you knew you wouldn’t be able to keep me as safe as you wanted to.”

Oliver nods. “That’s true. But I think what we all need to realize now is that no one is ever going to be one hundred percent safe. No matter what part of the world you’re in, there’s always a risk of getting hurt. It may not seem that way because you’re not living in Star City with me and Felicity, but there’s still danger. I’m not expecting you to want to move back in with us, especially after almost a year of us not getting in touch with you, but we love you, Will. You’re our son and we really, really want you to come home with us.”

William stares back down at the phone, his eyes taking in every detail of the photo on the screen. One of his dad, Felicity, and his baby sister. A photo of his family; a photo that he’s not in. “I want to move back in with you guys.”

Oliver’s breath catches in his throat. “You do?”

William nods, his hands closing around the sides of Felicity’s phone. “Yeah. I know she probably cries a lot and doesn't like to sleep all the time, and is really messy, but Mia’s my sister and I want to be there for her, to watch her grow up. Like dad was with Aunt Thea.” He shifts in his seat, ducking his head a little. “And uh...and I miss you guys.”

Felicity smiles softly. “We miss you too, Will. And that’s really sweet what you said about being there for your sister.”

“But?”

She sighs heavily, looking at Oliver and then at Will again. “But, you should probably finish out the school year first. And then, when summer comes, if you still really want to move back in with us, you can.”

“I’m not going to change my mind.”

She smiles and nods. “I know. But it’s mainly for you to finish out the school year here instead of transferring to a new one when the year is almost over.”

“Can I come and visit soon, though?” Will asks. “So I can meet her?”

“Of course you can, buddy,” Oliver says. “We’ll talk to your grandparents and figure out a time for you to come see Mia. Maybe you can stay for a weekend, really get to know her.”

William smiles. “That’d be awesome.”

“I’m glad you think so. I’m sorry we didn’t fight harder for you to stay before,” Oliver tells his son with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay, dad. You’re here now.”

“Yeah. We are.”

.

.

.

“Hi, dad,” William says with a small smile as he hikes his backpack up a little higher on his shoulder, making his way across the platform of the train station. He adjusts his grip on the other bag in his hand, the one with his clothes and other things he might need over the weekend while he’s in Star City.

Oliver smiles back, pulling his son into a tight hug. “Hey, buddy. How are you?”

William shrugs. “I’m okay. Where’s Mia?” he asks, glancing around.

“Felicity has her back at the apartment. Are you excited to meet her?”

“Yeah. But also kind of nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about, buddy,” Oliver tells him with a hand on his shoulder. “She’s going to love you. You’re her big brother.”

William beams. “Yeah, I am.”

“Come on, then. Let’s get going.” He gently guides his son over to the parking lot where the car is waiting for them, John Diggle leaning back against the side of it.

“William, good to see you again,” Dig says with a nod of his head and a small smile.

“You too, Mr. Diggle.”

“Alright, into the car, we’ve got places to be,” Dig says with a small nod of his head to the car behind him. He pulls open the back door, allowing Oliver and William to slide in and then makes his way to the front of the car.

“Mr. Diggle,” William speaks up when the car is pulling away from the train station, “you’ve met my sister, right?”

Dig nods, glancing through the rearview mirror. “I have. She’s definitely a ball of energy if I ever saw one. Not even a year old and she already has a lot of personality in such a tiny body.”

“I can’t wait to meet her. I just...I hope I’m a good brother.”

Oliver smiles and rests a hand on William’s shoulder. “You’re already a great brother, William. I have no doubt about that. None whatsoever.”

The rest of the car ride is spent in relative silence, with William occupied most of the time with his phone. Oliver and Dig have their own conversation, discussing various topics, including Felicity’s startup.

“Wait, Felicity’s starting a company?” William asks, drawn into the conversation as they get closer to the apartment. “I think...wasn’t she trying to do that before, too?”

Oliver nods. “She was. But this time...this time she’s really going for it. And I think—no, I know she’s going to do great. Because your stepmother is one of the smartest, most motivated people that I know.”

William smiles, letting out a small laugh. “Oh, I know. I’m happy for her, for starting her own company.”

“So am I, buddy.”

“Alright, we are here,” Dig announces, shifting the car into park and shutting off the engine. He turns in his seat to look at them. “You guys good here?”

Oliver nods and smiles. “Yeah, John, we’re good.” He looks at William and nods up to the apartment. “You ready?”

William shrugs. “I guess so.”

Oliver chuckles quietly. “Alright, come on, then.”

They climb out of the car, waving goodbye to Diggle as he drives away, and then make their way into the apartment. 

“I know it’s kind of small for all of us,” Oliver says, closing the door behind them. “But you’re only here for the weekend. When you move back permanently, we’ll probably be in a bigger place. You can either share a room with your sister while you’re here, or you can take the couch.”

“I think I’ll take the couch. No offense, or anything, but I’m not really thrilled at the thought of sharing a room with my infant sister.”

Oliver smiles. “I didn’t think you would be. But I figured I’d ask anyway.”

“So where is Mia?” William asks, setting his bags down on the floor right next to the couch as he looks around.

“Felicity has her somewhere.”

“Actually, Felicity has her right here, ready to meet her big brother,” Felicity announces as she enters the room, cradling baby Mia in her arms.

“How are my girls doing?” Oliver asks as he takes a few steps forward, dropping a quick kiss to Mia’s forehead and then a lingering kiss to his Felicity’s lips.

Felicity smiles against his lips. She reaches up to wipe some of her lipstick off him when he pulls away. “We’re good. Mia was a bit fussy earlier, probably because she realized you weren’t here, but I think she’s all good now.” She smiles over at her stepson. “Hey, Will.”

“Hi. Is that...is that her?” he asks, gesturing to baby Mia.

“Yep. Come here.” Felicity moves to sit on the couch, patting the open space next to her as she adjusts her hold on her daughter. She waits for William to sit next to her. “Will, meet your baby sister. Mia, this is your big brother Will.”

The corners of his lips turn up. “Wow.” He reaches a hand out to her, letting out a small laugh when she grips tightly to one of his fingers. “Hi, Mia. I’m your big brother.”

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Um…I guess so.” He looks up at her. “I don’t want to hurt her, though.”

“You won’t,” Felicity tells him with a soft smile, lifting Mia off her lap. “You’ll both be fine. She’s a pretty tough kid already.” She quickly tells William how to place his hands to keep a good grip on the baby so she doesn’t launch herself out of his arms. She sits back and waits with a smile on her face, watching the pair get acquainted with each other. She smiles when Mia giggles as she grabs at William’s nose, the teen letting it happen for a moment before turning his head out of her grip. Mia just laughs, clearly thinking it’s a new game, and going in again for her brother’s nose. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that she seems to really like you already. No surprise there.”

William smiles over at Felicity. “I can’t believe I’m actually a big brother. I know you guys told me, and I saw her picture, but now I’m actually meeting her.

“Oh, your dad and I were the same way when I was pregnant with her and then when she was born. It was very surreal.”

William’s lips tug down just the slightest. “I wish I’d known about her from the beginning.”

Felicity reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. “Well you know her now, and that’s the most important thing. She’s always going to know her big brother.”

“I’ve always kind of wanted a younger sibling, but mom always said I was enough for her. So I’m glad I have one now.”

“Just as long as you’re prepared for her to annoy you like crazy. I’ve heard that siblings do that.”

William’s smile returns. “I think I can learn to live with that.”

“Glad to hear it. Are you okay to watch her for a few minutes? I just need to talk to your dad about something.”

William nods. “Yeah, I’ve got her.”

“Great. We’ll just be in the other room if you need anything.” She smiles at him and stands from the couch, leaving William and Mia alone in the living room.

William watches his baby sister with a careful eye as she sticks her hand into her mouth and then smiles at him around it. She’s still pretty young, but already he’s noticing many features that she inherited from Felicity, namely her eyes.

“I’m not sure if you can really understand me yet, Mia,” he says, “but I’m your big brother. And I want you to know that I’m always going to be here for you, okay? Even when I eventually move out and go to college, I’ll still be your big brother. I barely know you but I love you already. I think that’s a good thing, though. I’m really glad we get to grow up with each other. Just...when you learn how to walk, stay out of my room and my stuff, okay?”

He watches Mia tilt her head a little and then smile again, leaning forward quickly, the top of her head nearly colliding with his chin. Thankfully he manages to move out of the way in time.

William laughs quietly as Mia sits back up and grins at him. “You really are a ball of energy, huh?” Mia continues to grin. “That’s okay. I don't really mind. Just as long as you help me gang up on dad and Felicity every now and then when you’re old enough. Something tells me dad is going to have a hard time staying mad at you. I think we can definitely use that to our advantage.”

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas on moments they'd like to see, let me know. I already have a few in mind and in the works, but I'd love to have more ideas.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
